In general, a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, is subjected to cleaning processing after copper plating processing or CMP (chemical-mechanical polishing) processing on the surface of the substrate. A cleaning device which performs the cleaning processing usually rotates the substrate while holding the substrate horizontally by a rotation holding device and supplies a cleaning liquid to the rotating substrate to perform substrate cleaning (for example, Patent Document 1).